


Take my breath away

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s lips were so soft. Merlin was always overwhelmed by this sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta!

Arthur’s lips were so soft. Merlin was always overwhelmed by this sensation.

Arthur was keeping the kiss chaste, small pecks alternating with little bites. He was teasing and Merlin would yield first, as usual.

Indeed, a few seconds later, Merlin was the one to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue search the entrance of Arthur’s mouth. He found it easily and started to explore.  
Arthur’s hands were cradling his face, angling his just right for their embrace to become intense.

They were getting more passionate as the time went by, battling for dominance.

That’s when Merlin felt the other hands bracketing his hips. He didn’t start, too lost in the kiss but it felt strange. The hands slowly stroked his skin and Merlin felt a warm and strong body behind him. He was caught between two men, feeling their heat, their skin, their hands… He was surrounded, like a prisoner. A voluntary prisoner. He tried not to linger on the awkwardness of that feeling and focused back on Arthur’s lips and tongue.

When Arthur finally withdrew to catch his breath, Merlin felt other lips on his neck. He shivered.

Arthur put his hands on his shoulders and looked at him intently.

“You’re okay?”

Merlin knew that Arthur was asking him if he wanted to continue this or to forget that stupid idea and never talk about it again.

He didn’t want to stop. He nodded and Arthur smiled.

Slowly, Arthur’s hands glided to his hips as the other hands were now on his chest, brushing his nipples with every stroke. Then, Arthur manhandled Merlin to turn him around.

Merlin was now facing Percival. Their friend was smiling shyly. The ice was still not completely broken.

Arthur pushed Merlin against Percival torso and kept him there with his own body. Once again, he was trapped. But now that the desire and the curiosity were taking the  
upper hand again, Merlin decided to act.

His fingers splayed on Percival torso, marveling at the firm muscles and the golden skin there. He looked at his friend and smiled wickedly before kissing him.

He heard Arthur’s moans and felt his cock harden against his bottom.

***

The three men were breathless. Merlin was barely able to move. He tried to remember all the things they did to each other in the past hour only to be overwhelmed by the memory of all these wonderful feelings.

He felt Arthur's hand take his and turned his head to face his lover.

“You’re alright?”

Merlin knew that this time Arthur was asking if he didn’t regret his decision and perhaps also if he wanted to do it again.

“Yeah… Feel great.”

The bed dipped as Percival moved on the other side.

“I hope you’re going to get us a wet cloth to clean us before taking a nap and that you’re not planning to go away…” Arthur said, looking at their friend.

Percival blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

“I thought…”

“That it was nothing more than sex?” Merlin asked, knowing that Arthur and he were on the same wave-length. “It’s not like that, Percy…”

“Ok.”

A few minutes later, cleaner and huddled together, they fell asleep with a contented smile.


End file.
